robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Heat B
Heat B of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the second of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on July 7, 2003. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 The Black Beast vs Twister The battle started with Twister taking a moment to spin up to speed, whilst The Black Beast ran for the pit release bumper, but changed its mind, and instead met Twister head on, ripping some of the decoration from the front of Black Beast. Twister collided with Black Beast a few more times, ripping yet more of the decoration free, and this seemed to kill The Black Beast outright. With its last seconds of life, The Black Beast ran into Shunt's CPZ, where the House Robot attacked it, and Twister caused more damage. Mr. Psycho, newly introduced for this series of the Dutch Battles, hammered the top of the broken Black Beast, before Shunt axed the top of Black Beast, and dragged it into the centre of the arena, where Refbot counted it out. Mr. Psycho then picked up Black Beast, and dragged it around the arena. Mr. Psycho then broke down so Shunt came in and pushed Black Beast onto the floor flipper. After it was flipped, Shunt pushed Black Beast onto the Drop Zone, where a cooker dropped onto both Black Beast and Mr. Psycho, but this didn't seem to hurt either greatly. In celebration, the Twister team did a dance around their cabin. Cease was called, and Twister was the victor. Winner: ' Twister' Philipper 2 vs Shapeshifter Philipper 2 immediately attacked Shapeshifter with its flipper, turning it over with a single flip. The House Robots immediately attacked, Sir Killalot clamped his claw onto the exposed underside of Shapeshifter. Sgt. Bash took its turn at attacking, before Shapeshifter was counted out by the Refbot. Sir Killalot then dragged Shapeshifter onto the floor flipper, and it was thrown towards the arena centre. Sir Killalot then reversed into Shapeshifter, pushing it into the pit. Winner: Philipper 2 Beaverbot vs Impact Beaverbot span up to speed, whilst Impact dodged round it, until eventually it collided with Beaverbot, ripping a small shred of armour from the front of Impact, and knocking Beaverbot's antenna loose, leaving it with severe control problems. Impact then pressed the pit release, and then pushed Beaverbot into the CPZ, where Shunt attacked with his axe, causing a large puncture wound in the shell of Beaverbot. These blows immobilised Beaverbot, and in celebration, Impact set the fur covering its weapon on fire by hanging it over the flame pit. Impact then returned to Beaverbot and shoved it towards, and into, the pit. Winner: Impact Tartarus vs Trazmaniac Trazmaniac started by trying to bulldoze Tartarus, but they failed to succeed in any pushing attempts. Despite this, Tartarus broke down very quickly, and, as a result, Trazmaniac came in to do damage with its primary weapon. Despite several blows, it succeeded in nothing more than scratching the paintwork, but nevertheless Refbot came in to count the immobile Tartarus out. Trazmaniac pushed Tartarus onto the flame pit. Trazmaniac then pushed the pit release bumper, and Shunt slowly pushed Tartarus towards the pit, before Trazmaniac got in the way, pushing Tartarus from Shunt's grip. In retribution, Sergeant Bash chased Trazmaniac, but didn't cause any damage, just scorching Trazmaniac a little. Shunt eventually resumed pushing Tartarus, pitting it and ending its time in the Dutch Wars. Winner: Trazmaniac Semi-Finals Impact vs Twister Twister was slow off the mark, taking time to spin up its weapon, allowing Impact to attack with its weapon. Impact collided with Twister again, this time sending it scuttling away as its spinning weapon brushed the floor of the arena. Twister spun away, and collided with Impact, ripping a corner off the machine. Impact seemed heavily hurt by this collision, and was set upon by Twister, who caused more damage to the top, and the fluffy coverings on the weapon of Impact caught fire once more. Buckled and broken, Impact was dead, allowing Refbot to come in and count out Impact, eliminating it from the competition. Dead Metal grabbed Impact, and cut into the wheels with its cutting saw. Impact was pushed onto the flipper, and thrown into the air, to the delight of the team. After this, Matilda repeatedly attacked Impact with her flywheel, utterly destroying it. Dead Metal put the remains on the flame pit, and left them to burn. Cease was called, and the Twister team did their victory dance once more. Winner: Twister Philipper 2 vs Trazmaniac Philipper 2 began the battle by attacking Trazmaniac from behind, and using its rear flipper to try and topple its opponent. The first fire with the weapon missed, but the second and third attempts flicked Trazmaniac into the air, but both times it landed the right way up. The fourth attempt was more successful, and Trazmaniac was flipped. Trazmaniac fought back, pushing Philipper 2 onto the flame pit, but Philipper came back, and nearly flipped Trazmaniac again. Trazmaniac pushed again, and speared the shell with its drill weapon. Philipper 2 used its lifter again, to twice flip Trazmaniac. Cease was called, and the Jury were called upon to make a decision, which went in favour of Philipper 2. Winner: Philipper 2 Final Philipper 2 vs Twister Philipper 2 started the heat final by colliding with Twister, before returning for another blow, and overturning Twister with its flipping weapon. Philipper 2 then used its claw weapon for the first time in the heat to attack the wheels of Twister, whilst the Refbot counted Twister out. Sir Killalot came in and lifted Twister into the air, before dropping it into the pit, securing a quick victory for Philipper 2. Winner: Philipper 2 Trivia *Due to the outbreak of the Iraq war shortly after the first episode, and the breaking news of Prince Johan Freso's engagement on the day it was finally due to be broadcast, Heat B was first shown over two and a half months after the original broadcast of Heat A, although two repeats of Heat A were shown in the weeks before Heat B was finally broadcast. *Heat B was actually the first heat of Dutch Series 2 to be filmed.Team Tie-Rip website References Category:Dutch Series 2